


Sweet Daniel

by Glassedblueberry



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassedblueberry/pseuds/Glassedblueberry
Summary: The grumps are back to playing Super Mario Maker, but Danny has other things on his mind until it's his turn to play.





	Sweet Daniel

Danny sat on the couch cozily wrapped up in his favorite fluffy blanket lost in thought. Meanwhile, Arin was next to him holding the wii gamepad while concentrating deeply on beating a fan-made level in Super Mario Maker.

“FUCK!” Arin yelled out.

Danny jumped and looked over at him, then asked, “Do you want me to give it a try?”

“Nah man, I got this.” Arin said confidently

Danny smiled and let out a slight sigh of relief. He hadn't been paying attention to the level since Arin died the fifth time. He was thinking of how to ask Arin to come over after the recording session has ended.

 _I could just flat out ask him… Like, Hey Arin, want to come over for a bit?_ Danny thought to himself.

“FUCKING THWOMP!” Arin screamed.

“Woah, Big Cat. Are you sure you don’t want me to give it a try?” Danny said with a smile on his face.

“Fucking… Ugh, sure.” Arin handed Danny the gamepad and sat further back into the couch.

Danny prepared himself as he knew this level was going to be a major pain in the ass to beat. He watched as Mario died over and over again. Arin looked over at him, striking up a small conversation about life, until Danny once again died.

“Seriously?” Danny said in a frustrated tone.

“Do you need me to take the gamepad back?” Arin asked concerned.

“No, no, I got this.” Danny reassured him.

He continued chipping away at the obstacles the level threw at him. Running under Thwomps, smashing Goombas, and dodging Hammer Bros. Hammers were beginning to get easier for him as he knew when to expect them. Arin watched intently beside him; cheering him on with each successful move. Finally, the end of the level could be seen. Two giant Bowsers, three Magikoopas, and a floor full of P-switches with a wall of coins blocking the way to the ending axe.

Danny waited patiently knowing one wrong move would be the end. A Magikoopa moved close enough that Danny was able to squash him, gain momentum, and squish another.

“One more!” Arin cheered.

Both of them were on the edge of their seats. The final Magikoopa teleported beside Mario and charged up his wand. Danny went for the leap just as the koopa was about to release his magic.

“THAT WAS CLOSE!” Arin yelled excitedly.

A huge smile appeared on both of their faces. Danny had a good feeling that he was going to complete this level and impress Arin while he was at it. He kept watching the Bowsers jump patterns to find an optimal time to go for the axe. The first one would jump, then the second one would immediately follow suit. He decided that he would go for it on the next jump.

The first Bowser scooted to the left and let out a small flame. It scooted back to the right, then it made the leap. Danny ran and ducked under the Bowser’s feet successfully.

“WAY TO GO DAN!” Arin cheered.

Danny was quick to smile, but that smile soon faded. The second Bowser scooted to the left and jumped on top of Mario ending his life. Danny didn’t say anything; he kept his gaze on the TV.

“Woah.” Arin said disappointed.

“A-are you fucking… kidding me right now?” Danny spat out.

Arin watched Danny as he sat the gamepad down on the coffee table. He looked as though he were about to scream. Suddenly, the timer to end their recording session had gone off. Arin turned it off quickly, then said, “Are you going to be alright?”

Danny looked at him sharply, studying every detail on his face. Arin’s eyebrows were raised slightly higher, and his lips seemed thinner than usual. At that point, Danny shook his head, picked up his keys, and said, “I’m going home.”

“No, I’m worried about you. I’ll take you home. Besides, you look like you’re about to vom.” Arin said as he grabbed Danny’s keys from his hand.

Arin picked up some mail that was sitting on the coffee table in the studio before they began their trek to the parking lot. Danny remained in his head as Arin walked beside him.

 _I should be taking myself home. I’m not in the mood for company now._ Danny thought.

Arin and Danny stepped outside the building. The world around them was dark with a sliver of light coming from the moon. The air was warm and relaxing to Danny. He inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled. Arin glanced over at him before returning his gaze to Danny’s car.

Arin unlocked the car and said, “Go ahead and get in, Dan.”

He opened the car door taking a seat on warm black leather. As he buckled his seatbelt, he continued thinking about how to get Arin to go on home. That’s when it dawned on him...

 _He wouldn’t take my car to his place. He would just stay here, then drive me to work in the morning._ Danny thought.

He crossed his arms as Arin entered the car, then said, “You don’t need to do this.”

“I want to make sure you’re okay. I don’t mind, besides we haven’t hung out at your house in a while.” Arin said with a smile.

Danny felt the heat rising to his face. Arin put on his seatbelt, started the car, put an arm behind Danny’s seat, and directed his gaze behind them while he backed out of the parking space.

 _He wants to come over and hang out even after the way I behaved after the recording session. Would he have wanted to come over still if I hadn’t have lost my cool?_ Danny thought.

His train of thought was quickly derailed and set ablaze after Arin asked, “What have you been thinking about all day?”

“Th-thinking? Pfft… I haven’t been thinking about anything today. I stayed up late last night and I’m tired.” Danny said.

“Dan, I know when you’re deep in thought and this was definitely one time you were thinking.” Arin said with a slight glance in Danny’s direction.  
Before Danny could figure out a reply, they had arrived in front of his house. Arin turned off the car and waited on Danny to open his door before opening his own. They made their way up to his porch where Arin unlocked the door and entered Danny’s living room.

“Arin…” Danny said hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

Danny walked over to him, pulled him close, and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss. Arin’s eyes widened as Danny’s soft lips made contact with his.

Danny pulled away, then said, “This is what I’ve been thinking about all day.”

Arin’s face was a light shade of pink with a goofy smile being the centerpiece of it.

“Hey, Dan… you should do that again.” Arin said with a longing tone.

Danny obeyed Arin’s request immediately. He pulled Arin closer this time, wrapping him in a warm embrace. Arin placed a hand gently on Danny’s face as he went in for a deeper kiss. The notions began to escalate as Danny slipped his tongue in Arin’s mouth. It wasn’t soon after Danny did such that Arin was greeted by a boner.

Dan continued kissing Arin as he lead them over to the couch. Arin fell back onto the plush cushions while Danny came down gently on top of him. Arin pushed back Dan’s hair and gazed into his eyes.

“I should’ve told you I wanted you to come over earlier, big cat. I was afraid you would have said you were busy.” Danny admitted.

“Nah, I can always make time for you.” Arin said before placing a kiss on Danny’s lips.

Danny broke away from the kiss and said, “Do you wanna do this?”

Arin nodded his head and went back to kissing Danny. In between kisses, they helped each other take off their clothes. It started with shoes, then lead to socks, shirts, belts, and pants. The only article left between Danny and Arin now were their underwear. Danny placed his hands on Arin’s hips, grabbed at the elastic band, and began sliding his boxer-briefs off.

He was fully erect and long awaited what was to come next. Danny placed his hand around Arin’s dick, stroking it slowly. Arin’s breathing was heavy and uneven. He began letting out a few moans which grew in intensity as Danny stroked faster.

“D-dan, I’m about to…” Arin tried to say.

Danny stopped completely before Arin could finish. He began sliding his boxers off and told Arin to turn over. Arin did one up from just turning over. He placed himself in the doggy-style position. Danny teased him for a moment by poking just the tip of his dick at Arin's asscrack being careful not to actually penetrate. Once he had Arin practically begging, he grabbed a bottle of lube he had hidden beside the couch, coated his dick, and inserted himself slowly into Arin's asshole.

Arin was back to breathing heavily within a few minutes. Danny decided to pick up the pace, and began thrusting faster. He let out a few grunts with every other thrust while Arin returned to moaning. Danny reached a hand around Arin and began stroking his dick again. He was getting close and he could tell Arin was too since his dick began to lightly twitch.

Danny maintained momentum with his thrusts and kept them in time with his strokes. Suddenly, both of them were cumming. Danny pulled out and Arin turned over to sit on the couch. Arin gave Danny a small kiss. They sat on the couch together until their breathing had returned to normal.

Danny looked over at Arin and asked, “Well, is this something we should talk about in tomorrow’s recording session, or should we keep it to ourselves?”

Arin gave him a “Are you serious?” look and began laughing.

“I mean, you can if you want to, but I’m not bringing it up. It’s special to me and I don’t think I want to share it yet.” Danny said seriously, but with a smile.

Danny agreed, placed his arm around Arin, and kissed his forehead.


End file.
